Master
by Tigerfern
Summary: Takes place before series. One of Bartimaeus' most hated masters was Tribberr, and when he commands Bartimaeus to do the unthinkable, Bartimaeus has to do it. But afterwards, he is shooken with undeniable anger towards himself for being so cowardly and selfish. But when he gets summoned suddenly by a girl icy and seeking revenge, neither of them expects to be falling in love. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Bartimaeus triology, it's just too awesome to resist writing a story about it. :)**

**Takes place before the series.**

_Alexandria_

"Please no, don't!" I pleaded to the white coated magician as he dragged me roughly through my apartment doors. "I haven't done anything!"

"Shut your pihole," he muttered gruffly as he pulled me along the sidewalk to a long black limosuine. He gestured towards an egyptian looking boy with intense golden eyes, "My demon, Bartimaeus; you'll know best not to object to my will.

I spat at the magician as he shoved me towards the djinni. He sighed, opening the limo door and gently helping me in. I scooted to the far side and trembled in fear.

Bartimaeus soon seated himself carefully beside me, then said uncertainly, "Lovely weather, isn't it?"

I couldn't help scowling.

I then bit my lip and addressed the mysterious magician as the unseen driver started on his way. "What's going on?" I whispered shakily.

He turned in his seat and smirked at me, "I have some information telling me you are the nasty little wench that stole a very important possession of mine."

His ice blue eyes glinted and he stroked his black, shiny hair.

I felt bewildered, and gaped. "No I didn't," I denied, sticking out my chin, "Where are you taking me?!"

He chuckled coldly, and drawled, "How old are you dear?"

I felt outraged. He had completely ignored my question.

"I'm thi-thirteen..." I whispered, turning back to the window.

For the rest of the drive, I kept silent, until we pulled up to an abandoned storehouse.

_Bartimaeus_

I sighed, and glanced over to the young girl beside me as the ugly limosuine (I mean, come on, the seats looked like baby barf, and the exterior was caked in mold. Tribberr could have atleast done a better job in upkeep) pulled to a halt.

I immediately stretched out Ptolemy's arms and stepped out of the monstrosity with great exaggeration. I turned and watched as Tribberr, my master, was already standing at the other side, yanking Alexandria from her seat.

I wandered over to him, and he thrust the girl upon me, his eyes glinting harshly. "Take her inside," he commanded, going on ahead.

She stumbled and I let out a wheeze of breath as her back collapsed on me. I shoved her forward a little harder then necessary and her face flushed as she whipped around to face me.

I scratched my head and said, "Come on (pathetic, right? But I couldn't think of anything clever at the moment, I couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor girl) now."

She nodded and obediently walked in front of me up the steps and through the open door into the dimly lit storehouse.

I watched her cringe at the mold and cobwebs lining walls and tiles.

I closed the door abruptly behind me, and heard her shriek as Tribberr shoved her down onto a lone metal mattress. I stood back and watched as she landed in a sitting position.

I knew what Tribberr would have me do if she didn't talk, and silently I hoped she would say something.

He crouched down in front of her. "Now tell me, little commoner, did you steal a prized crystal from my shop? Huh?! Did'ya?!"

He brought his hand harshly on her shoulder.

"No!" She whimpered, flinching.

"Fine, then darling, I'll give you one more chance. Speak up! What did you do with my crystal?!"

"Nothing!" She whimpered, shoving her hands to her face. I felt taken aback.

"Take off your clothes then," the man softly murmured ( Sick one, indeed. He was probably my most hated master. Always nice to me, of course. Damn bastard) .

Her blazing amber eyes widened and she yelped as he yanked at her shirt. She struggled, and he ripped it open easily. She broke free and fell back on the table, her back hitting the surface.

I felt a chill creep up my back. I looked away, Ptolemy's dark face flushing. I listened unwillingly to her whines as the slob lowered himself down and slipped off her pants.

Then he stood, and turned to me as she scrambled up to sit, bringing her knees up to her torso. I flinched as she gave me a pleading look. "Help," she whispered.

I gulped. "Bartimaeus," Tribberr began, "I command you to rape this insolent commoner, that shall be her punishment, since she will not own up."

I turned to her as she screeched a final plee, "I didn't do it! I swear, let me go!"

Tribberr grinned slyly, "When's the last time I got real entertainment anyway? Even if you didn't, oh well. Too bad, so sad." He snapped his fingers, making me jerk. "Well, don't just stand there like a deer, Bartimaeus, get to it."

I took a reluctant step towards her, and she cowered, "Please," she squeaked.

"Listen," I whispered into her ear as I lowered myself onto her, "I'm sorry. Master's orders."

She let out a wail, and I let out a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

_Alexandria_

Four long years had passed since that shaking event. Upon my late return to my parents' apartment, I awoke my parents and they had ensued me with many questions. I told them I had simply been in the bathroom, and they bought it.

Now, nearly eighteen, as I stood in my own apartment's office, a pentacle drawn perfectly in front of me, a summoning book propped on a stand on my desk, incense scattered about, I took a deep breath in.

I smirked. Who said a commoner can't summon djinn? I thought. I rolled my long turquoise sleeves up to my elbows and sucked in another long breath.

Finally, I carefully began the careful incantation. This would be great. I almost laughed aloud, but knew if I made even a slight mistake, I would surely be eaten...

_Bartimaeus_

I felt hook-like barbs tugging at my essence. Who the heck was summoning me now? The old buffoon Tribberr had only died about a year before.

I prepared myself, shifting into a rather handsome Ptolemy wearing a dress suit and shiny leather shoes.

As I found myself standing casually in a large pentacle, I wiped off my trousers and took a careful look at my 'master.'

She was tall, or so it seemed ( she held herself completely upright, her chin tilted up slightly. I let out a snort. Classic magician.) to be. She wore casual blue jeans, a blue shirt with it's sleeves hitched up to her elbows, and her long golden hair fell in a heap of defined curls over her shoulder. Her green eyes glinted in malicious pride and...resentment? Her mouth twitched slightly up on one side (was that a smirk? Hmm...), showing off a glossy pink shade.

I narrowed my eyes, something looked familiar.

"Bartimaeus," she snapped. I looked up at her.

"Well then, magician, what is my charge?" I asked impatiently, wanting to get it over with.

She flipped her hair and sneered, "I'm no magician. I just read up on you as much as I could."

I chuckled, "Well, obsessive much? Maybe you should get that checked out."

She narrowed her eyes. "My name is Alexandria, seventeen, almost eighteen. Surely you-"

"Wait!" I cut her off, a pit of dread filling in my stomach, "You mean to tell me you're that small girl Tribberr had me...?" (Hey, just because I'm a djinn doesn't mean I can't feel guilt. I'm not THAT bad.) I gulped.

She blinked, and took a long breath before whispering softly, "Yes..."

A few tears welled in her eyes, but she brushed them away immediately.

I took a good look at the pentacle for the first time. It was Perpetual Confinement.

"So you mean to tell me you're a commoner? Yet you pulled this off?" I gestured around at the pentacle with intricate markings all around. I met her gaze, "What do you want anyway?"

She spoke harshly and directly.

"Revenge." I flinched.

"I had to," I told her, "Look, I'm sorry, but it was my charge. Maybe if you had-"

She cut me off again (how rude.) "Shutup!" Her face turned a scarlet shade of red, crimson with fury. "Because of Tribberr and you, my life has been unstable for the past four years!" She began trembling, and I feared she would collapse. She turned around briskly, and I watched wearily as she encased herself in silent sobs (believe me, my essence was really starting to nag now) that seemed to make the room spin.

I found myself behind her, gently laying a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I shouldn't have done that, I-" Her back stiffened, and she shoved me away. I stepped back, looking down at Ptolemy's feet (now adorned in much more comfortable Egyptian sandals) in bewilderment.

She turned around slowly. "My first charge for you," she whispered, taking a step back, "Is to cook me breakfast." She slumped down on her couch, head in her hands.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Come on, atleast make up something more torturous for your glorious revenge."

Her reaction was cold and dismissive, "Oh don't worry, I plan to. Right after I eat."

Oddly, I found myself shivering, and clambered downstairs to go make food for that pitiful girl.


End file.
